Primeval: Convergence
by SyfyGuy2
Summary: "The Anomalies, they're opening up everywhere!" "All over the world!" While the ARC were containing the Anomalies on their own soil, here are some of the stories of what happened around the rest of the world during Convergence, from the perspectives of the innocent people caught up in the creatures' rampages.
1. Basel, Switzerland

**Alright, guys, this is one of my first _Primeval_ fanfics, and my first fanfic to be published in quite a while. This story will be my own interpretation on what happened during Convergence in Series 5 Episode 5 with the other Anomalies around the world while the ARC were tackling the Anomalies in Britain; each chapter will feature one Anomaly in one setting in the world during Convergence, and see how some of the innocents caught up in the incursion fight or flee to survive from the creatures. For my first chapter I've tried to make it a little epic, action-packed and dramatic. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Primeval_; it belongs to Impossible Pictures, and this is fan fiction not for profit.**

* * *

**Primeval: Convergence**

Basel, Switzerland

Bastien's motorcycle whizzed its way down the beautifully-aged pale-grey asphalt, the late afternoon sun kissing and shining down upon his black helmet, as he swerved his way oh-so-precariously past and between the cars in front of him without losing any speed.

That had been a guilty little skill of his, navigating so easily between slower-moving vehicles like they were boring test obstacles, that he'd picked up as a little boy from regularly taking his father's motorbike out for… _rides_… ones which the local cop who'd always patrolled near his family's farmland just hadn't been fond of…

But Bastien was not on the move today for thrills, he was in a rush for something, some_one_, else. That someone's name was Alissa.

She was a student at the University (which was an overrated dump in Bastien's opinion, considering how crappy he'd found all the courses before he'd left), and that was Bastien's destination. He'd seen her smiling at him several times as they passed, and Bastien intended to pick her up at 2:00, without a care about whether it was then or 4:00 that her studies were meant to end, and take her out to dinner and make sure she had a time that she'd never forget.

Bastien twisted his bike round the bend onto Im Surinam, the multicoloured Scandinavian-style buildings of Basel and their surrounding lush-green vegetation passing by all around him. It may have been quicker to take the E25, but this route was so much more interesting a ride for him; on the motorway, all he had to dodge and avoid hitting was trucks and cars, while on roads like these, it could be anything from a car to a dropped ball to some poor idiot who hadn't looked both ways before wandering out onto the road.

The T-interchange onto Riehen Street was coming up ahead. But Bastien's excitement quickly turned to frustration as his mind registered the car rear at the end and the file of braked, jammed-together vehicles visible beyond. A traffic jam.

Bastien was about to consider lane-splitting through the jam to see if a motorcycle like his would be able to lane-split past whatever had caused this, when something else about the traffic jam ahead caught his attention: from every jammed vehicle ahead on Riehen Road that was visible from here, heads were poking out their cars' side windows, and a few people where even getting out of their cars; all of them were staring, almost as one, straight ahead, at something far out of his sight round the bend, off to the left down Riehen Road; some with their faces slack in amazement, some getting out phones to take photos.

_What the hell's going on here?_ Bastien thought, staring with curiosity, confusion and a little frustration from on his motorcycle which had slowed to a halt.

He gently swerved his motorcycle over onto the mostly-empty pavement, forgetting to even think of the trouble he could get into for being caught doing such a thing in all his curiosity at the commotion, and let it push forward at a low, steady, walker's pace. He passed alongside the jammed cars, he passed slowly and easily around a few standing people, he reached the street bend… and stared at the glittering, internally-glowing golden cluster of hovering, arcing shattered glass that was an Anomaly torn open in time and space.

Bastien stopped dead and let his eyes go wide in a moment of sudden, thoughtless shock and awe at what he saw. For what seemed like hours, he just stayed frozen there with his bike stopped on the pavement bend, and stared with everyone else as one, his mind taking a moment to process whether he was even seeing what he was seeing. After a few moments of stunned stillness, Bastien's hands, almost on automatic, finally reached up to his helmet to unclasp it and pull it off of his head, allowing his short but messy-spiky brown hair underneath to stick up on the top of his sharp-faced head, giving his shock-wide blue eyes a clear view of Riehen Street ahead.

The Anomaly, though neither Bastien nor anyone else round him knew that was what it was, was perhaps 75, 100, 125 yards down the long, straight road from the bend where Bastien stared, right where the long single file of congested traffic and the scattered numbers of gaping people ended. It was huge, about thirty feet tall and wide, filling up the space between the houses on the right and the pedestrian footpath on the left, almost like it was meant to perfectly fit into the street way.

"What the hell is that…?!" Bastien muttered aloud to himself. The nearest person answered him.

"Dunno," a middle-aged man to Bastien's right hanging out of his car replied. "It just… _appeared_ right there in the road just a minute ago. Some kind of new light effect, maybe?"

"_Bwooooaarrr!_"

Bastien, and everyone else around him on the street, all flinched back in shock and surprise as a strange mix between a muffled trumpet and a cow's distressed moo echoed through the air from straight ahead down the road, seeming to come from within the glowing core of the Anomaly; as though expecting something to come bursting out any within the strange light cluster they saw up ahead.

"_Bwoooarr!_"

Another burst of the sound, more solid and distinct than the first, as though it was _closer_.

Bastien and the people milled around the street all began to squint forward, their jaws slack with curiosity, shock and confusion, staring straight into the hypnotic moment now. _What was it? Where was it coming from in there?_

"_BWOARR!_"

The third bellow was practically on top of the Anomaly. It was followed by just one second of silence, the calm before the storm.

Then a great stampede of huge, orange-and-grey-skinned iguanodont dinosaurs came exploding out of the Anomaly, calling and bellowing through long, flat heads, their thick, powerful hind feet like thunder upon the ground.

The panic was almost instant. The dozens of people made for the pavement, clearing the road in the stampeding beasts' path; Bastien's motorcycle barely stood two seconds of the pushing and shoving before it, and he with it, was sent toppling over to the paving.

More and more of the iguanodont creatures continued to surge out of the Anomaly, until there were perhaps forty or fifty of the powerful herbivores stampeding through the streets. Metal and glass caved in and shattered under their strong feet, cars were sent skidding and smashing across the road and into each-other, and a few smaller sportscars were even sent spinning and hurtling through the air by a powerful enough hit from some of the bigger of the beasts as they bolted straight down Riehen Street.

Bastien got a good, clear look at the creatures as they thundered past through the road, crushing and shattering hundreds of vehicles in front of and under them as they went, just a few feet away from where he lay sprawled half-under his bike on the pavement; they were huge, each about the size of one of those lorries for carrying stacks of vegetables, with large, powerful and robust legs. A giant sail dominated the tops of their backs and spanned the entire rump and tail. They looked rather like Iguanodon from childhood dinosaur books, except their heads were thinner-looking, very elongated and flat. These creatures were a cousin species known as Ouranosaurus, from the Early Cretaceous about 120 million years ago.

It lasted for about thirty, maybe forty seconds. Then, once the last few behind members of the herd had come through and joined the others, the Ouranosaurus were scattering off Riehen Street down interchanges here and there onto smaller roads and streets, their thundering footsteps fading with them.

_What the hell had them spooked?_ Bastien wondered as the Ouranosaurus fled further away. As if in answer to his mental question, there came from in the Anomaly a new, nastier sound; it was disturbingly muffled yet sharp, sounding like a combination between an alligator's growl and a very deep-throated bird of prey's call.

Bastien and everyone around him whipped their heads back round to the Anomaly at the sound. Then, just one second later, a new, gigantic creature that looked very much like a T. rex but bigger came thundering out of the Anomaly on huge, powerful legs, its jaws snapping wildly at the air of the surroundings and roaring its strange roar, beady yellow eyes murderously hungry.

The panic and terror zapped through the crowds of people like a wave, sending them washing away in masses down the streets and pavements, terrified and desperate to flee from the huge, towering monster as it slowed its running pace to a half-stride, half-chase, its car-sized head far above the fleeing humans craning to observe and consider the fleeing food around and below it, before making to snap at a few of the closest people.

The new dinosaur was indeed a lot like T. rex, but where T. rex would have been about the size of a house, this beast was actually bigger; about three, four stories tall, and the length of two lorry trailers; barely small enough to have fit through even the enlarged Anomaly. Its skin was a dark green colour with some blotted dark and grey mixed in. Its forearms were noticeably thicker and longer than T. rex's, although still disproportionately small for its body size, and each ended in three large claws where T. rex would have only had two. And its head was noticeably flatter at the sides and had a longer, more streamlined snout and a more crocodilian look, but still incredibly massive and vicious jaws with serrated, shark-like teeth. This massive predator was Carcharodontosaurus, much like the T. rex… but bigger, faster and far, _far badder_.

Bastien hurriedly got his motorcycle back upright and, pure terror ruling his actions, got his body into position atop the bike, hurriedly shifted the gear shifter to fourth, fifth, sixth gear, just as the Carcharodontosaurus reached where he was on the street. Before Bastien knew it, his hands almost crushing the bike's handlebar accelerators, he was bolting full-speed away from the beast on his bike, just as the giant killer's jaws snapped at the air only a few metres behind him, his bike roaring away full-speed with adrenaline-fuelled fear back down Im Surinam as the giant predator lost interest in the one escaping snack for the slower, less fortunate others fleeing and screaming on Riehen Street. For a moment, Bastien risked a glance back over his shoulder… and felt his stomach turn as he realised that the small victims the Carcharodontosaurus was snapping up into its jaws were not Ouranosaurus...

Bastien pushed his bike to full-throttle, zooming like a superspeeding biker phantom, down roads, the rider's intricate motorcycling knowledge playing on automatic to weave the bike in and out of and between stopped, crashed or moving vehicles, confused or screaming fleeing people, and also the scattered small few groups of wandering, grazing Ouranosaurus. All thought of his meeting, of Alissa and of everything else was gone as his mind struggled with what Bastien had just seen and was still seeing around him in the form of the Ouranosaurus, and with his terrifying close brush with that gigantic predator on Riehen Street.

_Time portals!? Dinosaurs?!_ A small part of Bastien's mind tried to rationalize, to hope, almost to plead, in his adrenalized mental state, that he had perhaps crazily dreamed up the dinosaur stampede he'd just gotten away from, only for it to find itself proven wrong over and over by a sighting of one of the Ouranosaurus among the streets all around the city as Bastien zoomed by. No matter how crazy this was, it was real.

As Bastien kept his bike going, his hands on the handlebars and foot on the gear guiding its every swerve and speed and balance with no trouble at all, his thoughts went over what he now knew; there was a vicious, powerful, dangerous predator still rampaging here in the city, and he had to get out of here at once.

_The Dreirosen Bridge!_ He realised; it went straight across the river, and there was no way that huge killer creature could get across it without it collapsing!

With a destination now in mind, Bastien continued down Maulbeer Street, turned right up Riehenring, towards the route that would take him to the bridge. As Bastien went, the state of the city was wildly varied between the different streets and roads he passed through, as though the city itself was still in a state of shock from what had just emerged onto its streets: some streets were steeped in chaos, with cars abandoned and people running off and screaming, an odd Ouranosaurus or two mulling about or bolting off on the road; while other streets had yet to be touched by the chaos, with vehicles in a slower and orderly fashion in the road, shoppers and pedestrians stopping to stare in confusion at the rushing, screaming, fleeing crowds and vehicles coming swerving and sprinting by them in terror.

And throughout the entire ride, tormenting Bastien all the time, was the Carcharodontosaurus's fine, bloodthirsty roars carrying through the city's air. He couldn't pinpoint where the predator was; each time its roar sounded up again, it sounded to be coming from blocks away and in a different direction to where it had before. Bastien twisted the accelerator grip further at what this told him about the Carcharodontosaurus's speed and manoeuvrability and how little warning he'd get if the creature changed direction onto his path.

A left turn onto Feldberg Street, with a right bend onto Klybeck Street coming up ahead.

_Almost there!_

Then disaster struck.

The predator's brief, bellowing roar sounding far too close for comfort was all the warning Bastien got before, less than ten metres behind him, the terrible Carcharodontosaurus came exploding out through a smaller side street onto the Klybeck Street road, its jaws making short work of a terribly-unfortunate soul before the creature turned its attention to the other humans around it and up the road, who were all now fleeing full-speed, screaming, away from the predator.

At the sight of the Carcharodontosaurus from over his shoulder, Bastien revved further on his motorcycle's accelerators, commanding it to pick up speed. He weaved and swerved his bike between and around all kinds of obstacles, from fleeing people further in front to toppled bins and cars being abandoned right in the road. His eyes shot to focus on his path straight ahead… and followed the road to the huge, steel, truss-framed Dreirosen Road Bridge, spanning the massive 200-foot-wide river below. Bastien made for it with little hesitation.

While behind, the Carcharodontosaurus continued its chase after and through the fleeing humans all around the street; it didn't lumber heavily like the dinosaurs in the movies, its legs moved with deathly speed and strength; both working with the tail to support the large, streamlined creature's body, and maintaining the creature's running pace at almost the speed of a tube train. While at the same time, the Carcharadontosaurus's head was kept lowered to be closer to ground level, allowing it to snap one human up in its jaws and make very short work of the caught food with its serrated teeth before gulping it down, then go for another nearby kill among the cluster.

As a predator designed for ambushing and pursuing herbivorous dinosaurs that lived in herds, the Carcharodontosaurus was more used to chasing down just one member of a fleeing herd and then filling its belly with the single large meal. However, the humans' smaller size, lesser speed and greater numbers only served to, both make it easier and quicker for the Carcharodontosaurus to catch and make a kill, and to give the creature more sport to hunt before it would be full. And the Carcharodontosaurus's hunting instinct to locate and close in on unsuspecting prey by their sound was telling it to keep its sights set on the one fleeing person who was on a roaring motorcycle as its prime target…

Bastien kept his attention focused on his destination coming up ahead, trying to ignoring the rampaging Carcharodontosaurus behind him, the screaming and fleeing citizens further back who were now scattering into the nearest shops and penthouses at the sides of the street from the gigantic predator, leaving Bastien with less and less company and decoys between him and the Carcharodontosaurus. For it was through such cold and clear focus that Bastien had successfully glided his motorcycle over those drops between ramps to the edge of the ramp ahead in his younger days, and it was through just one second's break in that focus that he would instead be sent falling out of control to the hospital-level-injury-inflicting ground below.

The border where the ground gave way to the only safe bridge over the waters below was approaching fast…

100 yards…

80 yards…

50 yards…

_30 yards…_

_10 yards…!_

And Bastien was on, easily finding his winding path between the maze-walls of freshly-abandoned vehicles upon the great Dreirosen Bridge!

Without so much as slowing down its pursuit, the Carcharodontosaurus, letting out a terrible roar of hunger, thundered and bolted straight off down the large truss-framed road bridge after its primary quarry. But while the creature continued further away down the bridge, its large head and feet swatting trucks and cars out of its way as it continued its chase after the motorcycle rider, it was only a few seconds after the massive prehistoric beast had stepped clear off the ground and onto the suspended metal construct that the beams and joints holding the bridge up had begun to groan in breaking pain as they felt the giant's immense weight upon them…

The distinctive groan of the bridge's metal reached Bastien's ears, and he risked a glance over his shoulder once he was in a relatively obstacle-clear area of the road bridge… and that's when his vision met a huge dinosaur towering several storeys above him, keeping right up with his bike's speed as its terrible, teeth-filled jaws were opened wide and leaned forward to reveal terrible shark-like teeth hungry for Bastien himself! And that got Bastien whipping his attention straight back to getting as far up ahead as fast as possible, the strain the constant full-speed must be putting on his motorcycle almost forgotten! While perhaps 70 yards behind the man and dinosaur's chase, a thick, ugly emptiness of a crack was forming straight through the creaking bridge's underbelly, and the bridge road began to dip and collapse, end-first from the break, down towards the deep waters below.

The Carcharodontosaurus grunted in surprise and staggered a little but didn't fall down at the change in stability as the bridge began to fall away behind it. Bastien felt the shift too, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest as he realised that he had mere seconds left to make it to safety.

Bastien kept his bike pressed to keep on going, just twenty more feet. The Carcharodontosaurus leaned in closer for the kill. The collapse of the road bridge continued to catch up with them. The border onto land was coming up dead ahead. Bastien's eyes remained focused and clear, his knuckles maintaining their hold on the handle grips as he guided his steed toward its destination.

Then the road gave way under the Carcharodontosaurus's feet, the beast opening its jaws wide in a bellow of surprise as gravity caught hold of it. Bastien's bike was passing right on the border onto the E60… The massive falling predator's jaws snapped forward and shut upon… the thin air just one metre behind Bastien's escaping motorbike. Then the Carcharodontosaurus was left falling down, down with the crumbling tarmac road below and the truss bridge frame above, descending down into the vast, deep river below like a great movie monster falling to its doom.

The huge predator's body fell and vanished beneath the water's surface in a huge, thrashing storm of white foam. Then the mangled, collapsed truss bridge-frame came slamming down heavy and hard, like a murderer's blow to their victim's skull, with a harsh, rattling clang of metal against water and something else, made of flesh and bone, beneath. And then there was nothing more of the Carcharodontosaurus to be seen or heard.

And just a few feet away from the border where the street gave way to the empty air over the river where the bridge had once stood, as onlookers came shuffling out of their hiding places towards the site of the monster's fall, Bastien stood shaken but alive and victorious atop his stopped motorcycle, his eyes wide and face heavy as the euphoria lingered through his veins.

* * *

Five hours later. Dozens of the police, must have been the city's entire force, had come flocking and rushing to the perimeter of the district across the river, getting it cordoned off and sending armed forces and surveillance choppers in to see what was going on. But by the time they'd gotten in, the Ouranosaurus were already wandering back through the Anomaly after failing to find any edible vegetation in this strange other world, and it hadn't been too long after the last of the prehistoric herbivores had gone back through that the Anomaly had vanished.

Now the police's priority was finding, gathering and comforting the shell-shocked witnesses to the unbelievable events of today, and the city's hospitals' priority was sending out ambulances and tending to the shell-shocked and wounded; of which there were very, very many. The journalists had followed not far behind the police, eager to get some of the traumatised masses' stories of what they'd seen.

And sitting shaking, wrapped in a towel on the opened back of one of several ambulances in the street, his trusty and beloved motorcycle that had saved his life parked nearby at his side, one man was staring over at the shell-shocked city district across the space over the river where the Dreirosen Bridge had once stood, his mind still stuck on the impossible things he and many others had seen today…

* * *

**And there was the first chapter! After pushing myself a little bit to get this first one done and done well, I intend to take a break for a few days, then get to work on Chapter 2.**

**So how was this first chapter for you? Please R&amp;R to tell me what you think!**


	2. Barcelona, Spain

**And here's Chapter 2! Hard to believe it's only been two weeks since I put the first chapter up.**

**Just a heads-up, this chapter is going to be less of an action sequence than the first one, and will be slightly darker.**

* * *

**Primeval: Convergence**

Barcelona, Spain

"WOOO-HOOOOO!"

Jerod went screaming at the top of his voice down the water slide, his arms flapping up high above his head as the rushing water gushing around and under him carried him at high-speed through the thrilling twists and turns in the ride, before he was finally sent blasting out at the slide's waterfall-like end, into the large, Jacuzzi-like landing pool a metre below.

Jerod's father, from where he was sitting at the water park's outdoor café enjoying the bright sunny weather, chuckled slightly to catch sight of how much his son was enjoying that first ride since getting here. Jerod had always wanted, nagged his father, to take him to this water park ever since the first time they'd went when Jerod was nine; and now, nearly three years since it had begun, Jerod had finally gotten what he wanted for his twelfth birthday. His father would have taken his son on the rides himself, but the boy had warned that his dad would embarrass him; besides, Jerod was old enough to go on them on his own now.

Jerod waded over to the landing pool's ladder and climbed out, before quickly setting off to find another amazing ride to head on. It was a big water park, and there were so many more rides to choose from.

It didn't take long for Jerod to decide upon his next ride, a grin spreading across his face at the sight of it and immediately realising he just had to go on it – it sent its riders going along a water slide off the top of a stair tower a few storeys above ground, then into a giant funnel of water twisting and spinning down towards the hole in the centre, down through which a large water tube twisted round and descended in a spring-shape for the several storeys down, before sending the rider coming out on a miniature waterfall into a pool of water twisting in a whirlpool-effect. It was, rather appropriately, called Whirlpool.

And from what Jerod could see of the line on the top steps in the tower from where he was standing in the park's walking paths, it looked like the queue was even really short!

Jerod was up the steps and straight to the back of the queue in less than a moment, practically bouncing up and down on the spot with eagerness while the staff member by the start of the ride called the next kid up for their turn. The number of kids between Jerod and the ride went down to eight. Then seven. Then six.

Almost there!

Then, after what was about three minutes of waiting, Jerod was the one at the front to hop on the ride next. The boy wasted no time in half-bolting forth past the staff member and hopping straight up onto the water slide before him.

Almost immediately, Jerod was sent rushing with the water straight towards the ride's whirpool-funnel that would spin him and then take him down the spring-shaped water tube. He went splaying with the water into the funnel pool, then almost immediately began twisting and circling on his bum round and round with the water across the funnel gradually getting closer to the black hole in the middle in a pinwheel-pattern, throwing his arms up above his head and whooping as he gradually got closer. Jerod circled once around the hole into the water tube outside its rim. Then again right at its edge. Then he was gone.

* * *

The three staff members were mulled around the Whirlpool ride's exit point at the landing pool edge. The ride guard and assistant were standing in the landing pool below for room, looking up into the dark tube for any sign of anything; while the mechanic was dry, working on and inspecting the tube from outside the pool. The assistant, without many other ways to help, was calling loudly up the dark, spring-shaped water tube for any response from the last two riders, who had gone down the water ride and still hadn't come back out; but he was still getting no reply; this was very worrying.

And that wasn't all… the ride's water flow was on full and normal, and the amount of water going down the funnel top was definitely the same as normal… but for some reason the water coming out at the bottom was much less than before the kids disappeared, barely a tiny stream. Except there was no leak or rupture in the tube slide for the water to be going through…

Beyond the staff's work on finding what had gone wrong with the ride and how to unstick the kids who had to be stuck inside the spring-tube slide, a crowd had begun to form. And while he didn't really stick out amongst the other parents and kids who were a mix of normal clothes and swimwear, there was one particular very concerned father among the people in the front, watching with fear for any sign of his son or why neither he nor the other kid stuck in there were making any sound at all…

CLANG!

The three staff at the ride bottom all jumped up at the harsh sound from inside the metal tube, about halfway up. Then there was a series of more thumps and thuds inside the tube, all of them clumsy and uneasy as whatever was in it was being sent sliding and tumbling down towards the bottom. Everyone's first thought was that the kids had just come unstuck and were about to come sliding down and out. Except there was only the sound of one thing tumbling and skidding down through that tube, and it sounded far too large for any child or even any man.

The staff moved away to make space and stared with both expectance and worry, waiting for the two children to emerge out the big black hole that was the tube's exit. The tumbling noises came closer. Just atop the exit hole. And then a huge, dark greyish-green crocodile bigger than a man came bursting out with a low, monstrous roar, landing in the pool below with a blast of white foam and water into the air.

After taking a moment to comprehend what they were right now seeing, the crowd of dozens made to run, breaking up and scattering, screaming, and the two staff members in the water frantically followed suit; while the monstrous prehistoric predator began to right itself up on its hind legs in the water as it shook off its shock and surprise at the sudden changes in environment.

The chaos began to spread through the park like wildfire; people were going running, fleeing screaming, tables and bins being pushed and flipped in the panicked human stampede, kids and their adult guardians in the other nearby pools frantically thrashing their way back onto land to get away from the monster.

The giant crocodile, which was no creature other than a Pristichampsus, crawled out of the landing pool, now back on all fours, roaring through its long, alligator-like snout, its large green eyes sweeping over the fleeing prey animals around it, snapping its jaws every few seconds at one of the fleeing humans closest to it but not stopping for them and continuing on its way into the water park.

The Pristichampsus moved swiftly on its four legs after the screaming scattered humans as they all ran away in one direction, towards the park's main entrance a quarter mile away. It snapped its jaws at a couple of them, but they avoided its deadly teeth and kept on running without slowing down. But then the Pristichampsus managed to catch a middle-aged man on the back with its front legs and send him falling forward down to the ground. The man had only a few seconds to scream his last scream as the gigantic semi-bipedal crocodile towered over him, before it brought its jaws down upon its prey…

* * *

The people all fled and rushed out, a screaming stream through the water park's large front gates into the big car park beyond, some taking their cars and fleeing, others in the hundreds sticking to the car park, a thick crowd staying about ten metres from the water park gate boundary, to call police, animal control, their families or the news on their phones, whilst the thick crowd of panicked chaos gathered outside the car park quickly began to draw the attention of passing drivers on the main road beyond.

And with the immense amount of scared, traumatised witnesses to the dangerous animal now loose in the water park frantically calling emergency services, it wasn't long before two of the large black vans of Barcelona's Predator Control showed up at the site of the crowded car park, and a squad of several fully-geared-up containment officers in black and brown uniform were going in, armed with noose poles, tranquiliser guns and tasers.

When the containment team went in, they found the water park to be a complete ghost town – the rides all unoccupied and just running hollowly on automatic, the shacks and cafes and gift shops desolate and abandoned, tables and bins pushed over and littering the quiet pathways.

They found the gigantic crocodile that their control office had thought to be a large alligator quickly, finding the creature apparently scouring the park's bodies of water for a large, unchlorinated river it could retreat into.

The Pristichampsus was caught off-guard by the officers' tranquiliser shot to its side, but it had served to alert the creature to their presence. It charged for them, rearing up on its hind legs threateningly, as the officers stared in sudden shock at what they were seeing the animals do, the creature roaring and moving straight in for a bloodbath. But the beast quickly got sluggish from the tranquiliser as it approached the Predator Control team, and as they slowly backed away in unison but held their fixed composure and competence in the situation, the Pristichampsus began to go blurry-eyed. And before the Pristichampsus was much more than halfway across the open space to the humans, its strength finally failed it and it fell forward to the floor as the tranquiliser overdosage overwhelmed the prehistoric beast's system...

The Predator Control team emerged at the water park's front gates minutes later to announce the containment of the situation to the anxious, panicked and confused civilians who wanted answers about the dangerous animal. There was a chaotic chorus of questions for extreme details about what the crocodile was and exactly how contained it was, while the officers handled the situation well but truly didn't know themselves what the hell that massive creature was or where it could have possibly come from.

Most of the crowd of civilians, staff and park-riders and other pedestrians drawn to the activity were rather relieved to hear that the killer animal was dead and no longer there to jeopardise their placid, orderly little lives; but there was one father among the crowd who was apart from the relief of everybody else, who could only stare intently on into the site of the terrible disruption and anxiously fear for the life of his missing son…

* * *

**54 million years ago**

Jerod forced his fatigued body onward through the thick, strange new woodland, the terror and fear of the terrifying monstrous Pristichampsus and what they would do to him if they caught him driving him to keep going even as his spleen practically squealed in protest with a terrible stitch and as his legs felt numb and like jelly.

The weird new woodland in which Jerod was now half-running, half-staggering was rather similar to a forest of varying trees and plants, but it had a more humid and exotic look about its plants and some of them looked slightly more primitive than the ordinary forests that Jerod knew; some of the trees and shrubs were almost the same as those of an oak forest, while a few of the others were more like a cross between a branchless palm tree and a very thick-trunked oak tree. Had he been safe, Jerod might have stopped to eagerly look around at, explore and marvel at this incredible, alien land, but right now he only cared about getting somewhere, anywhere in this place, far, far away from the giant man-eating monsters where they couldn't come and get him.

Jerod wasn't really even sure how he'd gotten here. As far as he knew, he'd just been sliding down the spring water tube on the Whirlpool ride, when suddenly he'd wound up sliding right into this weird golden pointy-glassy whirly light thingy filling up a space inside the tube down ahead of him, and had tumbled straight through, face-first, onto a wet, sandy river bank in this weird, humid world devoid of any human life. And Jerod had seen, right in front of him, a congregation of basking Pristichampsus, eating at a horribly torn up, broken, partially stripped human body. It was when Jerod had noticed a tattered pair of swimming trunks upon the devoured corpse, and had recognised them as exactly what had been worn by the older boy who'd been in front of him in the queue on the ride; that he had made to run before the creatures could eat him up too. Even now his eyes stung with tears at the memory of that horror he'd seen upon coming out through the Anomaly.

After what seemed to the terrified boy like hours and hours of running, Jerod finally felt like he'd put enough distance between him and the site where he'd seen the monsters to begin slowing down and half-collapse against a spindly tree trunk with exhaustion. After the horrid and shaky nausea had passed by, Jerod allowed himself to glance up, and get a good wide look at the world he was now in. He had run up to a part of the swampy forest on higher grounds, overlooking the thick, lush-dark vegetation entirely dominating the landscape below, a wispy white mist enveloping over the lower-down land, whilst the calls of strange but harmless-sounding exotic birds echoed through the jungle air.

Jerod's first thoughts were to get home – back to the Anomaly that had taken him to this place, in hopes that he could go back through the light-thing and come back out into the Whirlpool ride in the water park; back to safety, back to his daddy. But that meant going back the way he'd come, back towards where the Pristichampsus were, those beasts that ate people up, that could already be coming for him right now for all he knew! So the only thing the terrified, alone boy could do was to turn and head further up to higher ground, further into the swampy Eocene world where he was so far from home.

And with that, what Jerod had seen in that water park before the Anomaly had taken him away to this distant time would be the last he would see of his father and of home for a very long time.

* * *

**And that was the second chapter. I'm hoping to get a few days rest from this fic now before I get started on the third chapter. However, I will say that I already have the very basics of each chapter of this story planned out, and Chapter 3, once it's written, is going to feature my own original creature from the future.**

**Please, please R&amp;R to say what you think of this fic so far; positive feedback, constructive criticism and advice on what to improve and where, other comments.**


End file.
